Love Thy Potter
by CasualSuperwoman
Summary: Adrianne Nott really hated Lily Evans. They took every opportunity to argue. So when the voice in her head tells her to stick up for the unusual Potter against Evans jabs who knew it could lead to life changing events. James.P/OC, Lily Bashing, T just to be sure. ONESHOT


ONE SHOT

Adrianne sat in the Gryfindoor common room reading her book. She inwardly cursed Slughorn for giving her so much damn homework. Not even ickle firsties get this much!  
_He just wants to see you succeed!  
_Bollocks. He wants to see me suffer.  
_Not true, you are the top of his class next to Snape. Not even Evans is as good as you.  
_Well that would have given him the excuse to back off. She looked up as a heard of elephents entered the room. The bloody marauders were laughing at something stupid no doubt. Bunch of idiots they are, the only one that was remotly sane was Remus. He was on good terms with Dria and often you would find them together in the library arguing queries. They were talking, very loudly, about qudditch. Dria didn't detest the sport, not at all she often supported the house. James Potter was the best seeker they had had in a long while. Now it was their 6th year he had been promoted as captain he would do his best to win the quidditch cup, no doubt, again. Dria noticed Evans conveniently walk past Potter, her skirt had gotten shorter.  
_What a slut. She is a tease Ada. You need to put her in her place.  
_Dria mentally told her other half to shut up. She didn't need her butting in. Dria has had a big problem with Evans since first year, she found her stuck up and irritating. Evans had found her rude and obnoxious and mornings in their shared dorm was always a chore because they cant go 5 minutes without making a comment about the other.  
"Hey Evans!" James shouted making Evans stop in her tracks. Dria rolled her eyes, why couldn't he see she just wasn't good enough for her. She didn't like him fair enough but even she could see he was attractive. Very attractive. All those years of quidditch making him toned. The messy hair and brown eyes gave him the lovable rouge look. And if he wasn't a total knob then maybe Dria would fancy him.  
_Oh Ada, you are blind.  
_Dria ignored her and braced herself for Potters 123th attempt at getting a date with the ginger.  
"Come to Hogsmede with me." He asked flashing Evans that grin.  
"For the last time you worm I would never go out with you. Not if you were the last guy on earth. Stay away from me you arrogant toe-rag." Dria growled loudly making everyone look at her.  
"You go too far Evans. That's not what you were saying last night. Or the night before that." Dria said standing up.  
"Shut your trap Nott you have no idea what you're talking about." Evans sneered squaring up to her. This argument had everyone's attention, the arguments between the red head and the would be slytherin were fun at the best of times. But Dria had never stuck up for Potter. This had James' interest fully.  
"Oh really. Please. You are one hell of a slut playing him like that. Not to mention your little rumble in the broom closet with Sapey boy." Dria smirked.  
"How is she playing him?" Black asked the girl interested.  
"She fancies him! She wants to see how long he will last until he breaks and just gives up. She likes her men broken." Lily snarled.  
"You have nothing on me."  
"You do forget we share a dorm. I hear everything you say to Alice. Every. Pathetic. Little. Word." She snarled. Her inner ally growled in satisfaction as Evans shrunk.  
"Do you have any idea the damage you are doing to people?" She snarled. Remus grabbed Drias arm in warning.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Evans said in her prissy voice. Turning her nose up at people.  
"Evans. Don't lie." James said standing beside Dria.  
"I have never liked you Potter." Evans said before walking out the room.  
"One day I am going to slap her in that snooty little face." Dria commented before grabbing the stuff she left behind.  
"Hey Nott, wait up." James said before running up to her. Good lord what does he want?  
_Aww Ada, You have peeked his interest. It's going to plan.  
_Dria was slowly learning to ignore the voice, made her seem less crazy.  
"Yes Potter?" She asked turning around to face him. James noted she looked so much like a Slytherin Princess. Her black hair was tumbling down her back, her silver blue eyes shining with a glint in them. She was meant to be in Slytherin like her family but she wasn't she was in Gryfindoor. Surely that meant something.  
"I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me." He said putting his hands in his pockets.  
"No problem Potter, she went too far." She said slinging her bag around her shoulders and picking up her books.  
"Does she really talk about me?" James asked taking Drias books off her. She started walking and he followed her.  
"I wouldn't pay attention to it James. Like I said she likes her men begging, weak and broken." She said making her way to the black lake.  
"Like Snivelous?" She sighed as she sat down and patted the spot next to her, James took in willingly.  
"Snape is like you James. Blinded by what he believes, that he is in love with Lily Evans."

_Much like you are blinded. Just give into him._

She leaned her head back against the tree stump. Letting her bare neck come into view, James couldn't stop staring. He wanted to reach out and bite it. He shook himself out of it.  
"You make it sound like I'm obsessed with her."  
"You are." James was taken aback by her bluntness. She looked up at him. "Name one bad thing about her." As much as he tried to prove her wrong he couldn't.  
"That doesn't say anything. I can't name one bad thing about you either."  
_Was that you're heart skipping? I think it was.  
_"There is plenty wrong with me." She chuckled.  
"Oh yea?" The mischievous smile grew on his face. "Name one."  
_Tell him about us. He will understand.  
_"I'm mouthy."  
"Opinionated."  
"Stubborn."  
"Determined."  
"I judge people too quickly."  
"You know who you can trust and who you can't trust."  
"Slytherin."  
"Gryfindoor." He finished. She sighed defeated.  
"Face it. You're perfect." She looked up to his warm brown eyes and felt something stir inside her.  
_Come on Ada! He won't judge you. Go on. Tell him about me.  
_"You played well last quidditch game." She said changing topic.  
"You were watching?" He said. He was feeling bashful. Why? He didn't know.  
"Of course, got to show my house pride." She said.  
"You're such a Gryfindoor." He said nudging her with his shoulder.  
"You play amazingly." She complimented.  
"Thank you fair maiden." He smiled. It made her laugh. She got his sense of humor which he liked. It was something Lily never got.  
"Come to Hogsmede with me on Saturday?" He asked catching her off guard.  
_Tell him about us then ask if he still wants that.  
_"Like a date?" She asked blushing.  
"Y-Yeah. If you want." James said nervously.  
"James if I tell you something you can't judge me." She said.  
"Look if you want to say no-"  
"I am a level 10 truth seer." She said stopping him in his tracks.  
"So you can?"  
"Predict the future. In a way. I have a voice that tells me things. Don't look at me like that." She said. James was staring at her in awe.  
"That's awesome. But you still haven't answered my question."  
"You don't care? But I'm a freak!" She said astonished.  
"You're about as much a freak as I am." She laughed then looked at James for a long time.  
_Kiss him.  
_And she did. The kiss was amazing. Fireworks busted out from both of them and he loved the feeling of her soft lips on his. When they broke apart they smiled at each-other but said nothing.  
They dated for three weeks and he finally asked her to be his girl. The championship game on their 7th year was the time he proposed to her. She was stood in the stands with his scarf around her neck cheering them on. They one the match against Slytherin and he got down on one knee. They married and had 3 kids. Twins. A daughter Elliot Louise and a Son Noah Remus. Remus Lupin was their godfather. She also had another son, Harry James. The boy who lived. Adrianne and James Potter both gave their lives to protect all three babies, with Elliot and Noah being 2 years older than Harry. Harry went to live with The Dursleys, muggle relatives on James' side while Noah and Elliot went to live with Remus. They wouldn't meet again until 9 years later.


End file.
